Unnamed Villager Old Man
Appearance Unnamed Villager Old Man is a orange carrot beady eyes and traingular nose wears a black shirt and a gray hat yellow rubber band on his gray hat has a gray beard light blue cowboy hat and light green cowboy bandana and a red sweater. Acting *Nineveh Citizens in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "BabySitter in De-Nile on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Wow Villager in "Lord Of The Beans" *Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory in "The Asparagus Of LaMancha on "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Themselves and Warrior Band in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Dodgeball City Cowboys in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Shepard and Boo-Boo Ville Villager in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Winter Carrots in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Warrior Band in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Winter Carrots in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Winter Carrots in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Winter Carrots in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Winter Carrots in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Himself in "Two Tales of Two Cities" *Himself in "The Spork in the Stone" *Winter Carrots in "Samson the Great" *Winter Carrots in "The Abrams Family" *Winter Carrots in "The Show MUST Go On!" *Winter Carrots in "When Goes Junior Daydream?" *Winter Carrots in "The Blessed Gift" *Winter Carrots in "Are You Daydreaming?" *Winter Carrots in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Winter Carrots in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Winter Carrots in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *Winter Carrots in "The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford" *Himself in "The Littlest King" *Winter Carrots in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Winter Carrots in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Himself in "Elijah and the King" *Winter Carrots in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Winter Carrots in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Winter Carrots in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Winter Carrots in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Winter Carrots in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Himself in "Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale" *Winter Carrots in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Winter Carrots in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Winter Carrots in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Winter Carrots in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Winter Carrots in "You're At It Again, Johnny Black!" *Winter Carrots in "The Legend Of MacBob" *Winter Carrots in "Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide" *Winter Carrots in "Untitled Tarzan Episode" *Winter Carrots in "Parkway V" *Winter Carrots in "Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake" *Himself in "The Tower to Heaven" *Winter Carrots in "The Hunched Man of Note Dame" *Winter Carrots in "The Best Christmas Gift" *Winter Carrots in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Himself in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Two Tales of Two Cities Category:The Spork in the Stone Category:Samson the Great Category:The Abrams Family Category:The Show MUST Go On! Category:When Goes Junior Daydream? Category:The Blessed Gift Category:Are You Daydreaming? Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford Category:The Littlest King Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Elijah and the King Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:You're At It Again, Johnny Black! Category:The Legend Of MacBob Category:Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide Category:Untitled Tarzan Episode Category:Parkway V Category:Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake Category:The Tower to Heaven Category:The Hunched Man of Notre Dame Category:The Best Christmas Gift Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest